


Read My Lips

by mommymuffin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Just a little smooch~, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommymuffin/pseuds/mommymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool temporarily loses his hearing in an explosion. Miscommunication ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that popped into my head and amused me enough that I decided to spit it out on paper.

Well, that was a big explosion.

Spiderman swung up and over the explosion wreaking havoc on the ground.

_Good thing that’s just Deadpool down there,_ he thought. _Why is he here anyway?_

Seeing an opportunity Spidey wrapped up the coughing criminals as they stumbled out of the smoke one-by-one.

“Like shootin’ fish in a barrel,” he commented casually.

The smoke cleared and he disarmed the remaining few men and then spun them up into a nice little cocoon that he left by a light post with the others. He glanced around for Wilson and spotted him slowly getting up, shaking his head and pressing a hand to his head.

“Deadpool, get out of here!”

Spiderman really didn’t want the mercenary to tangle with the police that were coming to pick up the baddies—it would only result in a bunch of dead cops.

It looked like the man hadn’t heard him. Made sense. Peter was perched at the top of an apartment building and Wade was about six stories down.

The wailing sirens rounded the corner. Wanting to avoid any murders the hero swung down and snatched Deadpool up before the officers could get out of their cars.

He landed atop another building and deposited the merc.

“Geez, Deadpool. Didn’t you hear the sirens? Why didn’t you get out of there?” Peter looked at him disapprovingly from beneath his mask.

Wade shook his head again, trying to get his bearings.

He looked at Spiderman.

“Deadpool?” Spidey asked, putting his hands on his hips. “Answer me.”

Wade blinked owlishly at the hero.

Why couldn’t he hear anything?

“Spiderman?” he said, or at least assumed he did. He couldn’t hear himself speak over the ringing in his ears. The high-pitched whine seemed to be fading at least, that was a plus.

“Yes...” Peter replied. The masked man frowned at the other. “Are you okay?”

Deadpool saw the way Spiderman’s head jerked and tilted a little.

“Are you talking to me?”

“Yes, I’m talking to you, Wilson. We’re the only people on this roof.” Peter threw up his hands to indicate the otherwise empty rooftop.

_He must be talking..._ Deadpool thought, even though he couldn’t see the man’s mouth to confirm it.

He understood, then. That explosion blew out his eardrums. Ah. Temporary deafness. Well, that didn’t happen very often. He got an arm cut off more often than he lost his hearing.

Spiderman’s hands were moving again.

“Yo, Spidey.” Deadpool grabbed one of Spiderman’s wrists. “Stop it. I can’t hear you.”

“What?” Spiderman’s head tilted to the side.

Wilson recognized his confusion and clarified. He gestured to his ears and said, “The blast temporarily deafened me. Busted my eardrums up.”

“Oh. They’ll grow back then, right?” Spiderman paused. “You can’t hear me. Right.”

The hero lifted his mask so his mouth showed and pointing at his lips said, “Wilson. Read my lips.”

“What?”

“Read my lips!”

“If you insist,” Wade said simply with a shrug, pulling up his mask as he leaned forward to kiss Peter.

“Wh—!” Spiderman gasped under the foreign lips and Deadpool took the opportunigy to press into the kiss a little harder. Peter flailed his arms and managed to pull back and shout, “Deadpool! Get off me!” He shoved the other man away. “What is wrong with you?!”

Peter was gesturing angrily and frowning deeply around what was no doubt yelling.

“Soooo, judging by your reaction I’d say “Kiss my lips” isn’t what you were saying...”

“No! You psychopath!”

“Well, I regret nothing,” Deadpool said, crossing his arms over his chest. “In fact—I kind of liked it.”

“Why are you so crazy?!” Spiderman screeched.

“Aw, come on, Spidey. You know the answer to that,” Deadpool said. “Hey! I heard that! Say something else!”

“I hate you.”

“Woohoo! My hearing’s back!”

“Oh, goodie.” Spiderman’s tone oozed sarcasm as he crossed his arms impatiently.

“Cool,” Wade said, checking he still had all his weapons on him. “Well, thanks for getting me out of there. I was pretty disoriented. Hey, Spidey, hit me up some time, we’ll go get some tacos. Later, Web-head!”

Peter stared after the merc as he leapt across buildings, shaking his head slightly. “Tacos...” He paused when Wade turned around and waved at him before dropping down the side of a building. The hero sighed through his nose. “Maybe next time, Deadpool,” he muttered and pulled his mask down before slinging a webbed rope across the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
